Typically, a hydraulic downlock actuator directly linked to a linkage operates to lock an aircraft landing gear in an extended or deployed configuration. Conventional downlock actuators are linear actuators that are typically small in overall size and have a relatively low output load. Many installations of these actuators on landing gear systems have tight physical operating envelopes, and thus it can be difficult to route hydraulic conduits to and from the downlock actuator.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a landing gear brace and lock linkage system 100 having a brace 102 and a linkage 104 coupled to lock mechanisms 106, 108, respectively. A conventional, hydraulic downlock actuator 110 is mounted on the brace 102, but can be mounted in any number of configurations in order to operate the lock mechanism. The brace 102 and linkage 104 are locked into a desired configuration by the lock mechanisms 106, 108, which are controllable for locking and unlocking the brace 102 relative to the linkage 104 using the downlock actuator 110 and a set of springs 112. The actuator 110 is hydraulically powered and will hydraulically unlock the brace 102 relative to the linkage 104 by overcoming the spring force and other unlocking loads. The springs 112 are sized to pull the lock mechanisms 106, 108 into their locked positions with or without the aid of the downlock actuator 110. Conduits 114, which may take the form of hydraulic fluid lines, are arranged to be in fluid communication with the aircraft's hydraulic system.